


Rite of Spring

by Milana16



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Fluff, Gen, I just like the sound of the title, I know the Stravinsky work I borrow the title from is about a bloody ritual, I'm also not sure how Soara relationships are presented here, M/M, Soara&Ren at least, Too lazy to tag Solids relationships besides Solids poly, also, blame ALIVE twt for this one, it's just pure fluff-indulgence alright?, no such things in here tho, though not much happens in that aspect so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milana16/pseuds/Milana16
Summary: It’s been happening for well over half a century now.Some young people will spend a part of the year changed into a strange, but endearing hybrids of a human and a cat. There are opinions, there are questions, and there's 'nya'.Entertainment industry, like always, learns to adapt. And so do its idols.
Relationships: Etou Kouki/Fujimura Mamoru, Horimiya Eichi & Izumi Shuu & Kuga Ichiru & Kuga Issei, Horimiya Eichi/Izumi Shuu, Murase Dai/Okui Tsubasa/Sera Rikka/Takamura Shiki, Sakuraba Ryouta/Yaegashi Kensuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I blame that one Alive tweet about Mamoru "catching a big and beautiful cat"(Kouki) on his sun-smelling futon, I couldn't throw the image of cat-Kou out of my mind.  
> Anyway, this is self-indulgent, boys with cat ears and tails type of story. It's supposed to leave you feeling fluffy and wanting to snuggle with your cats (if you have any). No idea how far it will go, I just. Wanna cat boys and boys spoiling other cat boys. Yes.

It’s been happening for well over half a century now.

Once the spring hits, less than a third of the world population will develop felis virtua. Or, well, that’s what scientists call it.

Normal people prefer to call it Spring Coming, a state in which animal traits present in men and women through growth of additional hearing and balance support, animal fur fitted to their human hair.

Or, in simpler words. Growth of cat ears and tails. The change is temporary, and lasts between a week and a month, depending on the individual.

The populace is subject to this phenomena until they finish first quarter of their lives, as most people have their last Spring Coming on their twenty fifth spring. However, only third of children, teens, and young adults are subject to the change, and scientists, despite years of research, found no common conditions required for the Spring Coming to happen, beyond health of the subject, but even this wasn’t clearly specified... The fact experiences varied - some grew tail and ears annually, some every two years, some - this being most often occurrence - once every four years or rarer, didn’t help in categorizing things.

Despite only minority experiencing changes, the people suffering from it weren’t met with ostracism; quite opposite, as Spring Coming has became a sign of good fortune, and people with it symbols of prosperity and luck. With time, it became a much awaited event, and people experiencing it beloved mascots of their larger and smaller communities.

Since the phenomena started shortly after the biggest world conflict humanity experienced, sociologists and biologists suspected it was a natural defensive reaction of the human genom, meant for lowering aggression and hostility among its’ representatives. The fact that Spring Coming made people practically unable not to feel fondness towards an individual, regardless of their gender, seemed to confirm that.

Of course, the people experiencing Spring Coming weren’t left unaffected by the change, either. While the obvious effects of having additional set of ears was accepted by both scientists and society as natural, other changes were harder to explain. Increased agility lead to the idea of inventing fake tails meant to help people improve their balance even out of Spring Coming; their increased sleepiness was assigned to the need to regenerate energy after growing two additional and working body parts. Still, there were also plain baffling traits, that caused the scientific name to refer to the cats, like the increased playfulness, the ease in getting startled, and irrational selection of people based on the things like „vibes” that scientists only recently were able to define as scents and pheromones, normally unavailable to the human senses, but becoming much more important to those experiencing Spring Coming.

Because of that, entertainment industry developed a tradition, to focus on those symbols of good fortune, and make the most use of them, to bring even more joy to the public than before.

Issei technically knew all that. He was good at observing people and their behaviors, and even if he didn’t mingle well, he knew general trends of the society.

It still comes as a surprise to him when he wakes up one day even more groggy than usual, and his pajamas feel weirdly out of place.

His door open like every morning, but this time, Ichiru blasts through them instead of walking normally. Even sleepy, Issei’s reaction is on time though, and he moves easily into position to catch his brother.

That’s when he first registers triangle black ears, and fluffy black tail, swishing behind his twin.

Ichiru looks up at him, and there’s excitement in his eyes, as he looks at a top of his twin’s head.

‘Hey, you too!’

Issei gets a strange sense of deja vu, but before he’s able to answer, his brain finally registers the date.

It’s March, and March means Spring Coming.

He blinks, before looking down, at where his own tail twined with Ichiru’s.

It was second year in row, and he can feel something akin to excitement rise in his chest.

His condition didn’t allow his body to accept Spring Coming more often than not, back in their childhood, past the first one when they both were four and had tails more similar to month old kittens than adult cats. Then, in their teenage years, stress of the factory work made both of them suppress it, and because of that, their, Quell’s debut, had to actually be postponed, as their Spring Coming at sixteenth proved to be hard to control, to both of them, and Shu and Eichi focused all of their energy on reassuring them, missing the chance to debut in the first half of the year.

Issei didn’t expect his body to so readily accept the change again this year, though, and now, six months after their debut, he had a feeling he finally can turn the Spring Coming into advantage it rightfully was in their world.

As if reading his mind, Ichiru grins, pleased trill escaping his throat, and Issei chuckles, somewhat sleepily. They rub noses, just because their inner felines feel sudden urge to groom each other, a scent of a nestmate comforting sensation.

‘Let’s report to Shu and Eichi.’

‘Right!’ Ichiru pulls him out of the room.

It’s in the living that they get their second pleasant surprise of the day.

Eichi is quite ecstatic at the sight of them, but it doesn’t stop him from petting at Shu’s fluffy tail, resting on his knees. Their leader seems torn between purring pleased and being sheepish, his ears twitching, and twins stare at him in awe.

‘Shu, you’re...’

‘Yeah.’ their leader rubs his second ear. ‘I’m one of the two-year interval types, actually.’

He focuses on them, and Issei can see his eyes shining.

‘I actually expected you two to be also like that, so I thought we would have mismatched cycles.’ he smiles. ‘I’m glad I was wrong.’

Issei and Ichiru approach, still mesmerized by the bright, longer fur of their leader. It looked like silk.

‘Ichiru had Spring Coming every year since we were four.’ Issei says, then frowns softly. ‘I would have it irregularly, but usually if I didn’t get too sick the winter before it.’

‘I guess that makes us annuals?’ Ichiru says, tail twitching in time with Shu’s ears. Then, he remembers something. ‘What about Eichi?’

‘I’ve never had one, but, I think I’ve mentioned it last year, mom got me into a Carer course, since there’s too little licensed helpers for kids and teens getting their first one and struggling with new urges.’ Eichi says, and Issei registers phone the former AD has in his hand, pointed at them. ‘I still think three out of four is amazing number- ah.’

The phone in his hand buzzes, and Eichi looks at the screen confused.

‘It’s from the agency...’

‘They probably don’t want to stress me, they know it’s my year on.’ Shu says, before asking Eichi to pick it up.

Issei watches as their older teammate does as asked, greets this manager or that, then ‘eh’s, before looking at them.

‘Yes, all three of them, actuall-’

He tears the phone away from his ear as there’s loud exclamation on the other side, and Issei and Ichiru flinch. Shu’s ears lower, but he still mutely offers them his arm, and they dive in only after a moment of hesitation.

They can blame Spring Coming on their need for comfort.

Meanwhile, Eichi quickly hushes his speaker, before confirming something. Issei hears word „pictures” repeated quite a lot.

When he finishes his call, Eichi looks both exasperated and amused.

‘Seems like we broke record, since Shu’s old unit.’ he says, turning to them with a smile. That widens as soon as he notices the twins snuggling into Shu’s side, Ichiru’s hand lazily pawing at their leader’s and his brother’s tails. ‘Even Procella and Gravi don’t have more than two idols with Spring Coming, this year.’

Shu hums, unconsciously catching Ichiru’s hand and putting it on Issei’s arm. Ichiru pouts, but his body starts kneading motion on its own, that startles a purr from Issei, and Eichi’s smile widens, if that was possible.

‘Kakeru-kun has his only once every four to five years. He always bemoans it, since it apparently nullifies his bad luck.’ Shu smiles briefly, as the twins at his side change position, Issei nuzzling his brother, while still obviously paying attention to what is being said. ‘Kisaragi twins have their in the interspersing intervals, it’s probably Ai-kun’s turn. Arata-kun is actually like you two, Aoi-kun, Haru and Hajime are all irregulars, so it means it’s one of the three... I’m pretty sure it’s Rui-kun and Yoru-kun from Procella. You-kun has two-year interval reverse to mine, so.’

He muses.

‘I’m not sure about Alive, but I’m pretty sure all of Growth had their Spring Coming at least once since their debuts, it’s just irregular... except for Kouki-kun, who’s also annual.’

‘Obviously.’ agree all gathered idols. If something meant you’re special, Growth’s leader would naturally attract it.

‘They didn’t give me too much details, but apparently, this year, only Ren-kun from Soara has his Spring Coming. Last year it was almost all of them, with exception of Morihito-kun.’ Eichi adds with a smile. ‘He showed me the pictures.’

‘And in Solids?’ Ichiru asks the inevitable question, and Shu chuckles.

‘For now, my bet is only on Tsubasa.’ he says, and Ichiru grumbles. ‘We might want to wait a day or two, though, apparently Dai also has a chance to get his triggered, just with delay.’

He hums slightly, petting twins. Eichi sneaks a photo of all three of them.

‘Now that I think... It seems Solids had the biggest number of regular Spring Comers.’ he says. ‘Tsubasa-kun is out of question, people are looking forward to his Spring Coming every year since they debuted. But, Dai also still has a chance, and Rikka was also an annual, he could have it still, he’s on the line, age-wise. There’s a chance Shiki will be left as the only one to whom Spring won’t come this year.’

‘Has Shiki-san-?’

‘Every year.’ Shu smiles. ‘I need to show you the pictures one day, he was actually surprisingly cute.’

‘I’m pretty sure he would disagree about it.’ Ichiru mutters, and Issei chuckles, a soft trill in his voice. Then, he looks at Eichi.

‘You were told to take our pictures, weren’t you, Eichi?’

‘Uh? Oh, yeah.’ Eichi says, doing just that. ‘Not that I wouldn’t, if they didn’t tell me to.’

‘What?! We’re in pajamas!’

‘And you look adorable.’ Eichi instantly answers. ‘I think it’s perfect.’

‘You think anything with us and Shu in it is good!’ Ichiru complains, gathering himself and Issei from the sofa. ‘C’mon, let’s get changed.’

Eichi doesn’t protest, probably slightly too busy rapidly taking new photos.

‘We’ll have classical Japanese breakfast with salmon today.’ he says, and presses finger to the shutter button as all three sets of ears perk up at the mention of fish.

*

Mamoru hums, even as he finishes hanging the freshly washed covers of the pillows on the balcony. The weather was great, and the mood was full of the spring excitement, which worked well both on his pachira and himself... Not to mention, learning how to do laundry without dyeing all white sheets pink (how that was possible with Ken-kun’s orange shirts in the mix was beyond any of them, honestly) was quite satisfying experience.

He takes the now empty basket back indoors, and grins at the sight that greets him. Kensuke returns the expression.

Mamoru laid out his futon for airing just few hours ago, before going out for his morning walk, and took it indoor just before starting hanging. It seemed the scent of the sun had an unexpected effects, though.

The two blonds of Growth laid curled on the sofa, partially on the futon laid in the middle part of it, their ears brushing softly, and tails laying relaxedly over their waists.

Mamoru wonders what their fans would think about, when seeing that scene in front of them.

Probably fainting, huh.

As soon as it turned out half of Growth had their Spring Coming this year, Ryota became even more adamant about getting the right picture the agency could use to report the happy event. As a result, Mamoru and Kensuke were employed as Kouki’s and Ryota’s stylists, cameramen and lighting management of the homemade set (thankfully the greenery of their living room was fitting background, in Ryota’s opinion).

As a result, while the photo was taken with both teens in their nightwear still, it held some kind of mesmerizing, otherwordly vibe, with Spring Comers leaning into each other, staring into camera from different angles, Kouki looking down, while Ryota looking up, eyes shining with curiosity, ears posed elegantly forward, and tails wrapped loosely around each other between them.

The Kouki and Ryota from the sofa in front of him were already clothed in they daily wear, and possessed none of the otherwordly vibe, despite still looking like pretty darn beautiful cats, with Kouki’s silken gold tail and tiny brushes atop of his ears, and Ryota’s short, pink, satin like fur on additional body parts.

Kensuke quite obviously was taking photos, and Mamoru asks wordlessly to be allowed to look through them later. Kensuke raises his thumbs, before checking on the clock.

‘Ryo, Kou, you do look adorable and all, but we have to leave in a quarter, if we don’t wanna be late...’

The two raise, Ryota slightly more jerkily than Kouki, definitely embarrassed at what Spring Coming has made him do. Kouki, used to it with the change happening to him every year since he was three, simply stretches, before blinking.

‘Sorry, Mamoru. We occupied your futon. It smelled nice...’

_„So pure!!!”_

‘I-It’s completely fine, Kou-kun! You had your Spring Coming just today, after all!’ he answers cheerfully, praying none of his thoughts has shown on his face.

Probably futile wish, huh.

Kouki still smiles at him, before yawning again and tilting his head to brush his new ear with his hand. He looks suspiciously like a cat grooming itself, and Mamoru is pretty sure the tiny 'kyun' his heard did at the sight is audible to the room as a whole, but it’s fine, because Ryota reluctantly does the same as his leader, and that means Ken is probably just as distracted as Mamoru is...

‘Sorry, we should be ready in a sec.’ Kouki says. ‘You two are good to go?’

‘Eh? Ah, uhh... I’m good. Mamour?’ Ken stutters minimally, and Mamoru nods quickly.

‘Let’s hope this year it’s true.’ dryly says Ryota.

Last year he forgot wallet, the year before that, he regularly kept forgetting his phone throughout all of the March (and, let's be honest, after that as well, but in March, he's had an excuse, at the very least).

It seemed that Kouki’s form during Spring Coming kept distracting him, even with three years to get used to it...

Kensuke grins.

‘It’s fine, it’s fine, I’ve already added ten minutes for possible backtracking!’

‘So we’re losing nap time because you guys can’t keep it together?’ Ryota frowns, but Kouki saves them from replying.

‘It’s fine, it sets a good precedent if we’re early for the job even with... this form.’ he looks slightly resigned at his tail. Mamoru hurries to reassure him - their leader felt slight inferiority complex despite annual Spring Coming being actually something to be proud, not ashamed of.

Even if it made you act like a slightly bewildered cat.

‘You look as cool-’ _and adorable_ ‘ -as ever though, Kou-kun!’

Kensuke and Ryota instantly hurry to agree with him. Kouki smiles at them.

‘Thanks, Mamoru, Ken, Ryo. You look cool too, by the way.’ he throws his teammate’s way and Ryota’s tail flickers at compliment. ‘But, I guess we really should get going.’

Thanks to Kensuke’s warning and Kouki’s consciousness, they leave on time (this year it’s tissues and face mask, and Mamoru realizes he’s lacking them just outside the door, so the backtracking doesn’t take nearly as much time as usual).

Every year, the first job for the idols to whom Spring has Come was one of the three shows presenting the results of the first day of March to the public. Tsukino talents were usually separated to give even representation to each of the shows, but to make that, agency had first to round up all their changers together. According to the Mochizuki-san, the ladies were already assigned the showing at Morning Nya, the annual program running through the whole of March, inviting solo artists, pairs and groups of Spring Comers and in general making them cheer everybody up with cuteness.

They all agree unanimously their female senpais were perfect for the job.

And that meant, Tsukino was grouping their male idols to distribute remaining two programs between them.

‘I wonder who you will go with.’ muses Kensuke. Mochizuki chuckles.

‘Whoever it will be, it’s bound to be interesting. This year, both Alive and SQ seem to have multiple Spring Comers.’

‘Is it true Issei and Ichiru turned out to be annuals?’ Kouki asks their manager curiously.

‘It seems so. We even got first pictures.’ he answers, ‘Although, due to some circumstances, they’re back to it after a break and still are getting readjusted to it.’

‘So, they’re like Ryo this year?’ Kensuke asks, and Ryota hisses softly. ‘Hey, you know it’s true that you get more sensitive after gap year. Though a lot of people expect to see your cute side, then.’

Ryota was one of the rarer kinds of Spring Comers, who would have it happen twice in a row, before taking a break in a third year. It also meant that his Spring would usually overlap only once with Kensuke’s, but once it will, the Growth will also get three idols in Spring Coming... like Quell was having this year, apparently.

‘Let’s hope we get along well.’ Kouki voices what most of them unconsciously thought. ‘Although I wonder if so far, any of the members had a problem with accepting their unitmates during Spring Coming?’

‘Not any I recall.’ Mochizuki says, stopping the car in front of Tsukino’s main office. ‘It seems that those who have their Spring Coming instinctively end up accepting scents of their teammates as „good”. Now, off you go, while the media still hasn’t gathered. People inside will direct you into the meeting the second you enter. Good luck.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's still Cat's Day in my timezone, so, happy Cat's Day!  
> This whole story is just pointless fluff coming at you one after another, please don't expect much plot beyond this little I need to create opportunities for fluff to happen...  
> For now, enjoy idols talking and learning about each other a bit (and me figuring out some of our boys' breeds)

‘So, Issei is the sleeper type, while Ichiru is the hyperactive type.’ Rikka says, looking in friendly curiosity at the older twin. Younger was currently busy chasing around the room after Solids’ center, both youths so occupied they didn’t notice fond looks and cameras pointed at them. Or, well, at wherever people in the room predicted the two will ran off to next.

Shu chuckles.

‘It seems so, although I do wonder if the Spring Coming didn’t just exaggerate their regular way of coping with the new situation.’ he answers, tail wrapped around Issei who now seemed half dozed off on the shoulder of his leader.

Rikka snaps a picture - Eichi has already took countless ones of the twin cuddling to his leader, but. Another one won’t hurt.

‘I’m actually surprised you ended up having it this year.’ Quell’s producer continues, and Rikka’s hand almost immediately goes up, to the pinkish ears with white tufts at the top of his head. The tail behind him flickers nervously.

‘I’m surprised, too, I was sure last year was the last one.’ he admits. ‘It’s still possible I just won’t go a full month, like I did until now, but.’

‘Right.’ Shu nods. ‘Well, this makes things easier for Shiki, production-wise. Solids will be the first Unit out of us all that will have to deal with no Spring Comers, in a few years, after all.’

Rikka sighs, although it sounds like a dejected meow.

‘You don’t have to remind us of our ages.’ he still says that with a smile, and Shu shakes his head.

‘You’d be the most elegant person I know even without persian ears at a top of your head.’

‘Rikka-san is persian like you, Shu?’ Issei speaks up from his shoulder, and both adults look at a teen. ‘Then, what is Tsubasa-san?’

‘Bengal!’ comes the slightly out of breath answer, followed by annoyed yowl, as Ichiru seemingly got caught and trapped under older idol in their game of chase. Tsubasa releases him with an amused huff. ‘Speaking of which, you two are?’

Ichiru growls a bit, but when Issei mutely extends his hands in a beckoning way, he goes without smallest sound of protest for a cuddle from his brother.

‘We’re strays.’ Issei reminds Tsubasa, and idols around them lose their smiles. ‘Both as human and feline.’

He mewls in surprise as Shu gently strokes his ears.

‘Those usually have the best survival genes though.’ Shu repeats the motion and twin shivers, his head twisting to get his leader’s fingers scratching at the base of appendages. ‘And the two of you are no longer looking for a place to live, right?’

He looks at Ichiru, who with conflicted expression was watching his brother receiving the petting. Quell’s leader slowly extends his other hand, tail and ears relaxed. Younger twin warily lets him touch his head, before literally changing into purring kitten. Issei answers with the similar sound.

Shu smiles in satisfaction.

‘See?’

‘Shu, nyot fair- ah.’ Issei startles, and change to rigid in his body prompts Ichiru to look up, purr dying down.

‘Issei? Somyathing wro- nyat?!’ he sputters. ‘ We haven’t done thyat since we were eight!’

Looking at his leader, both twins turn bright red.

Shu literally has his eyes sparkling.

‘Don’t- Don’t even think about it, nya!’ Ichiru sputters, before whining. ‘Meou!’

Issei just nods.

‘We need a recorder-’ starts Shu, but Rikka interrupts him.

‘I’m on it.’ he says, and his ears flicker together with his tail, his phone pointed at Quell, still cuddling close. ‘Since there’s risk Dai will not get to that level this year, I need to get my replacement dose of cuteness anyway. I’ll send it to you all later.’

‘Rikka-san!’ Issei all but whines, but Tsubasa smoothly stands in the way between twins and his unitmate. Crouched, so as not to obscure the view, obviously.

‘You know it’s also a sign of you being comfortable enough to show it.’ he points out. ‘Because it is so childlike.’

‘Is thyat supposed to make it finya?!’

‘Seems so, considering amount of mewls slipping into your speech.’ Tsubasa points out, making Ichiru instantly redden. ‘Chill, we’re among ourselves, and it’s not like audience won’t label anything you will do as „adorable”.’

‘Okay, but, do you blame them?’

‘Not really.’ Tsubasa answers with a tilt of head, observing as Issei just buries his face in his twin’s back out of embarrassment.

‘It’s myore mortifying than I remembered.’ he whispers, tail wrapping around himself.

‘It’s like that every time you take a break.’ says new voice from the door, and all heads turn, all ears twitching. Ryota nods to the room. ‘The best course of action is to just accept it. Good morning.’

‘Good morning.’ Kouki repeats after his teammate, tail swishing in a relaxed way behind him. ‘Can we join in?’

‘It’s also your briefing room, isn’t it?’ Tsubasa asks, slightly baffled. Kouki nods, observing Ryota, carefully inhaling next to him.

‘But, sometimes, too many scents of people with Spring Coming aren’t really advised to mingle in one room.’

‘I’m alright.’ Ryota says softly, prompting Shu to blink, even as he once again gathers twins to his side with his arm.

‘Ryota-kun, could it be-?’

‘Last year was my gap year.’ Ryota reluctantly admits, hand unconsciously reaching to the velvety ears. ‘I’m still readjusting to the instincts and sensations.’

‘Is that so.’ Shu looks to his side. ‘It’s second time in row for our twins, but... well.’

‘Just say outright we don’t hyave control over it.’ Ichiru grumbles. ‘It’s nyot like we cyan hide it.’

‘Ichiru.’ even if he scolds his little brother, there’s meow-like lilt in Issei’s voice, followed by a soft trill. ‘Behave, purrlease?’

‘Oh dear.’ Kouki smiles. ‘You really have a hard time controlling it. But well, at least we know you’re not the only one. Right?’

The room turns to where Kouki was gently leading the only Soara member who had his Spring Coming this year from behind himself. Ren looks bright pink, silvery ears twitching.

‘Hellyo there.’ he utters so quietly the meow is almost inaudible. Just like the rest of the sentence.

‘Ren also got second in row - we think he might be just like Ryo, actually.’ Kouki explains to the room. ‘But, different to Ryo, his habits are a bit more... vocal? Even on second year.’

Tsubasa snickers.

‘Rikka~ this year we really get a lot of compensation for Dai’s delay.’

‘That, we do.’ Rikka chuckles fondly, while Shu blinks.

‘So, Dai do have his Spring Coming with delay?’

‘Yeah, yeah!’ Tsubasa’s dotted ears twitch. ‘ Although it either happens later or lasts shorter than usual. You need to see him once he finally gives up and gets his ears and tail. He’s a bobtail, so he sometimes get his ears all floppy, too.’

‘Dai’s annyual, too?’ Issei asks, tail twining with Ichiru’s, his brother rubbing against his shoulder.

‘He is not, but he’s like your leader.’ Tsubasa grins fondly. ‘I won’t count the albums Aki-chan - ah, that’s Dai’s mom - has filled with his photos.’

‘There’s a fair share of your photos as well, though.’ Rikka points out. ‘Both of you were adorable kittens.’

‘You know, it sounds strange coming from you.’ Tsubasa shots back. ‘Considering your Spring Coming photos to this day are one of the best selling photos apparently.’

‘Are they?’ Rikka blinks, turning towards Kouki. ‘I could swear Kouki-kun’s have gotten above me...’

‘Ah. The lonely light-’ Ryota starts, causing Kouki to quickly gain color.

‘Ryo, we agreed not to mention it.’ he huffs softly, and Ryota chuckles, still ducking his head to show Kouki his neck, calming down his inner feline.

Ichiru blinks from his place on Issei’s shoulder.

‘Speaking of photos... why are we left alonya... urgh. Why it is only spring comers in herr...e?’ he scowls at his tail, as if it was the main offender of the strange speech.

‘Ah, this.’ Shu moves his hand carefully around Issei to gently rub at Ichiru’s ear. Twin melts into the touch, cuddling into his brother. Who, for his part, had nothing against it. ‘The non-spring comers need to be briefed on what to avoid during March and how to follow up our possible mess ups. It happens every year, just to make sure everyone remembers directions from last year. Not everybody is trained like Eichi is.’

‘Eichi has a spring comer helper certificate?’ Rikka asks with authentic curiosity. After Shu nods, he hums, ears twitching. ‘I need to ask him few questions, I was planning to get one after this year.’

‘You guys really are too diligyant.’ Ichiru mumbles into Issei’s shoulder. Kouki and other two spring comers from Alive take seats on the giant cushions near them in the meantime.

‘But it’s nyaice...’ Ren more or less whispers, his feline even shyer than he himself is, ‘to have someowne to watch out for nyou.’

‘I mean, I knyow, nya.’ Ichiru answers, before slapping his hands over his mouth out of sheer frustration. His twin purrs at him calmingly.

‘How does tv appearances during Spring Comeowing look like?’ he asks very slowly and very precisely, but even then a mew slips into the sentence. Issei sighs, ‘We only saw them as vyawers, before.’

‘They’re pretty much how they look from the outside, with exception of your teammates staring at you from behind the cameras.’ Shu explains, petting older twin. He gets headbutted in the chest for his effort, Issei purring. ‘Since you will be more prone to startles and getting overwhelmed-’

‘Even more?’ twins chorus that with terror, even their speech reflecting it. Shu huffs a short laugh.

‘It’s nothing tv workers aren’t experienced with. You can ask Eichi about it once they come back, his program hosted spring comers as well.’

‘I feel like we’re doomed to mess up.’ Ichiru mutters, unconsciously squeezing at Issei.

‘That’s not the end of the world.’ Rikka consoles them. ‘Anybody in this industry who’ve had Spring Coming messed up at least once. Just ask your leader.’

‘Shyu?’ twins look up at him at the same time, and Shu nods with a smile.

‘Although I’d rather you don’t know how much, I can already see Rikka getting excited to tell you everything about it.’ he says, and there’s slight resignation in his tone.

Model practically giggles.

‘Oh, don’t be like this!’ he turns to the room as a whole, ‘Since Shu had his first public Spring Coming at... fourteen? He was absolutely adorable, and it didn’t help his unit egged him on, like the big brothers they were, to be as cat-like as possible. They established his little brother position that way as well.’

‘Were there chasing involved?’ Kouki asks, prompting Ryota to flush bright red.

‘K-Kou!’

‘I haven’t said anything just yet.’ Kouki smiles. ‘I just remembered it after Rikka-san’s talk.’

‘Whyat happened?’ Ren asks somewhat curiously, and Kouki opens his mouth, but Ryota’s dignity is saved by the sound of the door opening and rest of their units flocking into the room.

‘Ren!’ Nozomu calls loudly, instantly prompting Ryota to flatten his ears and hiss. Twins curl into each other instead.

And overexcited redhead is held back by the collar of his jacket by disgruntled Soushi. However, it’s Mori who does the scolding, and it might be even more terrifying.

‘Nozomu. Have you already forgotten what we were told at the meeting just moments ago?’ Soara’s second guitar asks with a smile, and Nozomu gulps.

‘Mori, you were also looking forward to pampering Ren-kyun for the next month or so!’ Sora protests, and Shu somehow notices that Soara’s leader also has a restraining hand, preventing him from jumping his teammate, on his wrist.

‘I’m sure everyone feels similar as you, but pampering might require a bit of... preparation, beforehand.’ he speaks up loudly, and Soara quickly hushes each other, allowing the more startled spring comers to raise their ears up. Mori sighs.

‘Sorry about that, really.’

‘It’s okay.’ Shu assures, looking at the twins, slowly uncurling at his side. ‘Right?’

‘We’d like a warning, next time.’ Ichiru grumbles, prompting soft huff of amusement from Soushi.

‘I’d love to get one, too.’ he mutters, before looking behind Kouki and Ryota. ‘Ren, how are you doing?’

Ren curls his tail around himself, and plays with its tip nervously.

‘I’m okay, but... I worry for the band practices.’ he admits.

‘We’ve managed last year, so it will be fine.’ Mori consoles, even as the newcomers break apart and towards their respective spring comers. Sora and Nozomu are banned from direct proximity of Ren, and Kensuke preemptively moves between them and Ryota, fully aware his friend (more than that but hey, nobody needs to know) had a scratcher temper during the first year on.

Well, actually, it was his standard temper, but. Spring Coming gave him excuse to put it into action, so.

Their managers come in right at this moment, together with general manager of the idol projects, and twins instinctively hide behind Shu, tails twining and ears flat. Eichi looks conflicted between squealing and reassuring them, but his sense of duty makes him choose the latter.

‘How is everyone doing?’ Haizuki asks, pretending not to notice distrust of Quell’s youngest members. ‘No motion sickness, dizziness, anything like that?’

‘Fumi-chan, I think we all would have enough conscience to report things like that!’ Tsubasa complains, draping himself all over Dai. Younger male just sighs, and Tsubasa grins victoriously - Spring Coming was the only time he could expect his little brother figure getting soft on him.

‘I think we only got sleepers this year.’ Rikka adds, pointing at himself and Issei. ‘Unless Alive-?’

‘Only sleepers, too.’ Kouki admits, slightly sheepish. Ichiru leans in to whisper question into Eichi’s ear.

‘What’s this about?’

‘How Spring Coming affects you.’ Eichi answers. ‘Some feel discomfort and dizziness, because of changed center of gravity and so on. The most popular side-effect is actually sleepiness, and is not health threatening and easy to manage.’

Ichiru trills softly in thought, coming back to resting against Issei and Eichi’s sides. His brother had Shu on his other side, golden tail resting just behind twins, overlapping with two black ones twined together.

In the meanwhile, Haizuki confirms something with the rest of managers, before they turn back to their idols.

‘We already had Tsukiuta spring comers cover two of the three shows, so all of you will appear on the remaining one.’ announces head manager. ‘That’s why, until then, I want all groups focus on figuring out possible points of friction, to help us figure out settings. Then, we will work out your individual schedules. Ah, Izumi-kun, I have yours ready, so once you get a moment...’

‘Alright, I’ll confirm it in a second.’ Shu says, but twins already catch a clue and back away. Shu exchanges looks with Eichi, and other adult carefully leans out over Ichiru, to gather Issei closer, and twin shifts, but follows the suggestion. Their leader separates to gather the files. However, he returns to his place instead of conferring with the managers, and some eyebrows quirk.

Nobody says a word though, Spring Coming was a special time, after all, and it was obvious Shu’s comfort zone was around his teammates.

And his teammates’ comfort zone was around him.

‘So, the pillows are a must.’ Haizuki nods, jotting down. ‘We’ve already rescheduled group activities to allow at least one non-spring comer to come into studio with you. After that first appearance, we will judge how to progress with other shows.’

He looks pointedly at Shiki.

‘I’m sure I don’t need to say it, but any recording session you’ve had reserved were postponed until next week, when your member’s state normalizes and they will be able to use monitors and sound equipment without getting overwhelmed.’

‘Do we look like it’s our first Spring Coming.’ Shiki returns dryly. ‘Better give us the portfolios for the groups, so that we can discuss it and you can observe how normal we can behave still.’

Twins once again look questioningly at the adults of their group, ears twitching.

‘Assessing control over the instincts is basis upon which the management accepts and rejects offers for idols during Spring Coming.’ Shu explains with a smile, before accepting another file from the manager. ‘For example, if you feel attachment to the boxes, or feel the urge to chase-’

‘How do you asses that while sitting and consulting stuff?’ Ichiru asks in disbelief, but Shu just smiles, and waves received sheets in the air. Ichiru’s eyes instantly zero-in on the movement, but Issei only tilts his head, observing his leader curiously.

‘Like this.’ Shu answers, lowering the sheets. Ichiru follows his hands’ movement, before catching himself, and looking up at his leader’s face, cheeks quickly gaining in color. ‘We do seem to have a chaser...’

‘Shu, nyot fair!’ Ichiru whines, even as Issei leans on him, and Eichi stifles a squeal.

‘T-T-They...’ he stutters, and Shu smiles, ears twitching at Eichi’s voice.

‘Yeah, they do.’ he confirms, and twins grumble like one. Eichi frantically looks around for his phone, movements still controlled, so as not to startle his teammates.

‘C-C-Camera! Or no, recorder? Or, a video-’

‘Eichi.’ Rikka calls from the huddle that Solids changed into, courtesy of Tsubasa splaying himself across his teammates, tail curled around Dai and head in Rikka’s lap. ‘Calm down. I’ve send you what I recorded already.’

‘Rikka-san!’ Eichi says with emotions unbefitting for receiving a simple cat’s video, in Issei and Ichiru’s opinions.

‘Now, now.’ Shu calms his teammate down. ‘We have things to consider here.’

‘Nya, Shu?’ Issei asks somewhat sleepily. ‘Sleeper and chaser, is there other types than that?’

‘There are.’ Shiki answers from the other side of the room. ‘For example, Tsubasa is a drama queen.’

‘Darling, shut it.’ lazily answers his center, tail flicking against his leader.

It was a goddamn long tail, as always, Shiki muses, catching appendage and putting it down, firmly.

‘Behave, Honey.’ he emphasises with a small squeeze to the tip of the tail, and Tsubasa scowls at him. ‘Plus, I’m right.’

‘No, you’re not!’

‘Ah, third type is attention seeker.’ Rikka speaks over his teammates, even as he pets Tsubasa just behind spotted ears. His center relaxes into the touch almost instantly. ‘It’s true Tsubasa usually ends up presenting that type, the extroverted one.’

‘There’s introverted one?’ Issei instantly ask, even as his eyelids drop and raise slowly. Shu and Eichi exchange glances.

‘There is. It’s a bit more subtle one.’ Eichi explains, even as he adds additional pillow next to Shu, who once again invites twins to move next to him. ‘From what Kouki-kun has told me, Ryota-kun usually presents as one?’

‘What?’ called out idol yelps from above this or that sheet, before quickly gaining color and turning with a whine to his leader. ‘Kou! And you say to keep lonely light to myself!’

‘I find it precious? Plus, it’s not like you really keep away from bringing my embarrassing stuff up either.’ Kouki defends himself with a smile and relaxed ears, reaching a hand out and petting Ryota, who mumbles for a moment, before giving in and shuffling closer to his leader. Kouki easily welcomes the affection.

‘Well, we’ve been together for a while now, it’s natural we know stuff about each other.’ Kensuke says, wistfully looking at his boyfriend accepting his leader’s touch. Only Kouki could afford to treat the spring comer Ryota like that in the open, without risking a really visible and really painful scratch marks.

Although when in privacy, Ken could definitely confirm Ryo was an introvert attention-seeker alright, sometimes to the point of self-depreciation...

Kensuke shakes his head. The medication for Ryota's feline's confidence issues were long cuddle sessions, but for the time being, he needs to focus on something else.

‘Ah, by the way, since we will be working next year together, I’m the chaser type!’ he adds with an easy grin in the direction of Quell, expression widening slightly at the sight of twins nesting together on the pillows next to Shu. ‘And Shu-san is?’

‘For the first few hours after Spring Coming I’m also a chaser.’ Shu confirms, tone slightly resigned. ‘Thankfully, I’ve managed to bring it down to the point that, if the presentation happens at night, in the morning I already have control over it.’

‘I’m jealous of your self-control...’ Dai mutters, but his teammates catch it and grin like one. Dai glares back. ‘Oi.’

‘It's fine, it’s fine.’ Rikka says, but his grin is slightly mischievous. ‘Since Shiki also was the introverted attention-seeker type-’

‘Oi.’

‘He was?’ twins jerk away from their doozed off state, and Shu confirms with a smile.

‘He was.’

‘Oi, Shu.’ Shiki turns to his former teammate. ‘Do I need to-’

‘No exposing in front of his children, Shiki.’ Rikka scolds (Shu doesn't point out hypocrisy), softly pawing at the producer at his side, and Shiki grumbles. ‘Anyway, I was going to say, we in Solids as always end up with totally different presentations. Once you get to work a bit in March, though, you will see there is quite a lot of different ways certain types present themselves as, depending on person’s character and so on.’

He finishes, and twins blink at him from the huddle at Shu’s side.

‘It even shows in the Spring Coming photoshot.’ agrees Morihito, arm over Ren’s shoulders, as his younger teammate tries not to give into teasing of their leader and supporting him bassist, trying to make Ren pounce. Soushi comes behind the two clowning members and and picks them by their collars, then shakes lightly.

‘Calm down, both of you.’ he grunts.

‘Sou, we’re not even presenting this year, stop treating us like misbehaving kittens!’ Sora whines, and gets a noogie in answer. ‘Oi!’

‘Then, stop behaving like one.’ Soushi answers, before turning to Quell as twins ask alerted.

‘Spring Coming....’

‘...photoshoot?’

‘Ah, right, it’s your first year, isn’t it.’ Soushi blinks.

‘For the whole of March, agency updates the profiles of the spring comers with photos from their first day.’ Shu explains with a smile. ‘The photoshoot is done before any other job, so you can treat it as a way of getting a grasp on how work feels in March.’

Twins nod, but their ears stop expressing relaxation.

‘If it helps, it usually happens in units.’ Eichi says reassuringly, and twins perk up.

‘And Kuga brothers are expected to have a double shot posted.’ speaks up one of the managers. ‘Since the first photo got updated, the fans on sns seem to be very outspoken about it.’

Twins tilt their heads at the same time.

‘Why?’ they chorus, and Eichi and Shu hide faces in their hands.

‘That’s why.’ sums up Dai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twins have the sleeper and chaser personalities, but that won't stop them from cuddling away. Also, I'm using the privilege of writing Japanese characters in English and use meowing onomatopeias from both languages, sue me.  
> Thanks for reading, nya!

**Author's Note:**

> So. A word about Quell timeline explanation, because I myself am kind of confused.  
> In the actual timeline, Shu and the twins meet sometime after September of 2016, because twins are already working and calling themselves sixteen yo, and Quell's debut album appears near the end of October the same year, right? So, wouldn't that mean Shu's pushed for Quell to debut like... a month, month and half at best, after gathering his members? Isn't that a bit TOO short of a time for lessons, etc? Even if their debut was a joint show with Solids, which meant they were more like a side-kicks to the more experienced group, but still...  
> So, this work shift this timeline a bit, to make Shu meet the twins a bit before March 2016, to have him recruit them as technically-already-16-yo, but still give them a bit more time between the meeting and the debut. Admittedly, I might've gotten the meeting date wrong, and Shu has met twins sometime in July (rain season so it would fit), in which case October was a legit date of debut, but still.  
> Anyway. I hope you liked a bit of fluff. I think there will be more, I need to write Solids and twins continuing to be cute...  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
